


Rooftops and Love Songs

by Mildredo



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Book Project 2014, M/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://klainebookproject.tumblr.com"> Klaine Book Project 2014</a>, illustrated by <a href="http://sunshunes.tumblr.com/post/97376235495/rooftops-and-love-songs-my-contribution-for-the"> Sunshunes</a>.</p>
<p>A missing scene from the end of season five - Kurt and Blaine have a romantic dinner to celebrate the end of the school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops and Love Songs

Kurt exhales heavily as he finally steps back onto solid ground. Standing on the roof of the building has never bothered him, but somehow standing on a ladder an extra three feet higher had made his head swim and his knees turn to jelly. Wearing skinny jeans just made it more difficult. It was worth it, though. He stands back with his hands on his hips and admires his handiwork proudly. Colored lights are strung all around, dipping evenly after each hook and glowing brighter and brighter as the evening darkens. He’s proudest of his  _pièce de résistance_ _–_ the wooden frame he spent all morning building after Blaine left for his last final, now standing in the centre of the roof, adorned with glowing paper lanterns and more strings of tiny lights. In the middle of the frame, on a raised platform, stand a small, round table and two matching chairs he borrowed from a neighbor. He’s arranged the shrubs that live on the roof to surround them and fashioned a cushioned sofa at one edge for post-dinner canoodling. It’s a triumph, if he says so himself. Construction wasn’t a difficult task; simply hammering nails into long pieces of pre-cut wood from the hardware store, but he’s glad all the same for the time he reluctantly spent in his dad’s shop as a child, learning his way around a toolbox.

He’s been obsessively checking the weather report in case they start predicting rain, but the sky is still clear as blue shifts to orange; it’s going to be a perfect evening, he just knows it. Kurt steps towards the edge of the roof, looks over at the passing traffic, and lets out a sigh. It’s been a long couple of weeks, with the end of the school year taking away all of their free time. They’ve barely had time for a conversation, let alone dinner. Living alone together hasn’t felt anything like freedom lately, but now they’re both done with school and summer is stretching out in front of them, empty and glorious, and dinner will just be the start.

“This is beautiful,” Blaine says from behind Kurt as he blows out his match. Kurt spins on the ball of his foot and immediately tries to pretend that Blaine didn’t make him jump, adjusting his scarf in an attempt to seem nonchalant. Blaine just smiles and greets him with a kiss on the cheek, barely giving Kurt time to note how wonderful he looks for someone who has just finished a long exam. He holds up the white plastic bags he’s carrying in one hand like a prize, keeping his other hand tucked secretively behind his back. “Luccichio’s finest selection. We should eat soon. You know what happens when it gets cold.”

Kurt cringes at the memory of congealed linguine in the refrigerator not two hours after they had put away leftovers from their last visit to the restaurant. He takes the bags from Blaine’s hand and starts pulling out boxes onto the table, but Blaine reaches out to grab his wrist and gently tug him back to face him.

“These,” he grins, bringing his hidden arm out from behind his back at last, presenting Kurt with a bouquet of red and yellow roses. “Are to celebrate you. And summer break. In that order.” Kurt laughs at the line he once used to present the same flowers, and the extra six inches he gains by standing on the platform mean he really has to bend his neck to kiss Blaine.

“Grab a vase from downstairs?” Kurt says, admiring his flowers. “We can put them on the table. I’ll get the food set up while you’re gone.”

“Deal,” Blaine nods and starts towards the door, but Kurt calls him back.

“Do you still have the playlist from Valentine’s Day on your phone?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nods. “Do you want me to bring the speaker dock as well?”

“And the Prosecco?” Kurt asks coyly. “It’s chilling in the refrigerator, I forgot to pick it up.”

Blaine laughs and nods obligingly, turning back towards the door and leaving quickly, before Kurt can make any more requests.

* * *

“To the end of exams,” Blaine says, raising his glass as Eric Clapton sings ‘Wonderful Tonight’ softly through the speakers.

“To summer,” Kurt counters, lifting his glass to meet Blaine’s but not clinking them together just yet.

“To us,” Blaine finishes, and Kurt can’t think of a better reason to raise a toast.


End file.
